1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus simulating an edged weapon or toy wherein the same is arranged to alert contact.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
A large number of groups teach knife self-defense and combat training, including martial arts schools, law enforcement and the military. Most groups use wooden knives, rubber knives, or dull aluminum knives. More recently marking devices have been used show where the element makes contact, however a marking device stains, not only on ones clothing but also on the mat and anything else it touches.
Some exercises start with the knife touching a body part simulating a threat, in this case, the ink marking devices would leave a mark on ones throat or arm before the defensive exercise begins and would not be realistic. These marking devices also need to be refilled or a coating reapplied to the device. When marking devices are not in use, a sheath is also needed to prevent marking.
These devices being used in a game or competition also have no way to convey a strike electronically to an indicating device(s) or wireless remote receiver(s). Since a judge or judges are required to visually confirm the first strike, this can be hard to see in the fast movement of competition thereby being subject to human error.
Other dull element training or toy knives have no means to convey contact at all. In a class or group setting, the instructor has no way of readily seeing who is being cut or stabbed to correct mistakes.
In different training situations or games the need arises to have a variety of blades or elements mirroring the situation. Harder contact requires softer elements, simulated threats require a firmer element, and some situations require a combination of both. None of the present inventions offer the element or blades to be interchanged.
Thus, the need exists for a simulated sharp edged weapon or toy that is more realistic in alerting of strikes or contact with the edge, and teaches safe proper handling of a sharp edged weapon.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,619 to Dowdy discloses a simulated striking apparatus that uses a chalk or marking agent applied to the edge of the apparatus. A protective body covering or light colored clothing is recommended to visually see the mark upon contact and needs to be erased. This design suffers from several weaknesses. In training or in a game, action must be stopped to erase the inflicted marks on your protective clothing.
Many times a mark is delivered to a body part not protected such as a hand, finger, arm, neck, etc. and would also need to be erased if the mark can be seen or is left at all. In competition, strikes can be delivered so quickly thus making it difficult to determine who was struck first without the use of an electronic signaling device. In use when performing training drills, moves or strikes are performed in repetition as well as general self defense drills practiced requiring blade contact to a body part first, making training unrealistic as well as uncomfortable and leaving marks all over ones body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,465 to Hermann, U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,756 To Taylor and U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,274 to Bell discloses ink or fluid used to convey contact and suffers from similar disadvantages as detailed above.